


Vampire Reich

by Crimson15



Category: Original Work, vampire - Fandom
Genre: 16th Century CE, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - War, Big Brothers, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christianity, Europe-era, Family, Family Drama, Family History, Family Issues, Family Loss, Family Secrets, France - Freeform, Germany, Holy Roman Empire, Holy war, Hunted Vampires, Italy, Knights - Freeform, Little Brothers, Mild Blood, Multi, Renaissance Era, Revenge, Roman Catholicism, Rome - Freeform, Royalty, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Vatican, War, War Era, pureblood vamperies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson15/pseuds/Crimson15
Summary: A young vampire sees his older brother murdered right in front of him by vampire slayers. His kind will do nothing to avenge his death. The young vampire prince is willing to go to war against humanity and the Catholic Church to avenge his brother's death. But is that simply the cover of something greater? The young vampire prince is ambitious as he is powerful. 1500s Europe is at his mercy. Time for Vampires to mote out of the shadows and form their own empire. A new empire! A blood empire! A Vampire Reich!





	1. And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it is me with yet ANOTHER vampire story. Now, despite the Pureblood tags in it, this has NOTHING to do with my other stories "Bloodlust" this is another universe. Whole new, original story. History will also be the main focus in this story, together with vampires. History and Vampires FTW!  
> ENJOY MY NEW VAMPIRE WORLD!

**Prologue**

It was the height of the Renaissance Era, the continent of Europe had placed itself at the centre of art, culture and science. The control religion once had in the lives of individuals had lessened, allowing for a new breath of life. A new, modern Europe had been reborn.

But things were not as they looked. The European realms were at war, but this time not against each other—for a change. They were fighting an opponent more dangerous than any kingdom or empire. An enemy that was tired of having to live amongst the shadows.

Living inside the European realms dwelled a shadow kingdom, one populated and ruled by vampires. A shadow kingdom because it had no true borders. Wherever a community of vampires lived was the kingdom; whether in France, England or the Holy Roman Empire, all a kingdom expanding the whole continent, ruled by one king.

Most Europeans, from the lowly serf to the mightiest king, have heard of vampires.

The evil monsters that feed from the living. While many have heard a tale or two, some communities even taken extreme precautions, few have actually seen one. But vampires were indeed real. And they had grown exhausted of hiding for the comfort of humans. Why should an immortal, intelligent, and perfect creature had to hide from backwards and frail creatures like humans? Not anymore.

During the mid 15th Century a war between humans and vampires exploded. Vampires rose from their slumber, waging war against humanity. For well-nigh thirty years vampires had fought to assert their rightful place as rulers. Many times they were near the goal, but each time they were foiled. For two simple reasons: humans had overwhelming numbers to their advantage. Standing against one mature vampire were hundreds of humans. And humans mature at a fast rate when compared to vampires. Taking a vampire centuries. Especially those vampires that were born instead of turned, a rare occurrence, but the advantage of that was that born vampires—Purebloods—are far stronger that converted vampires.

The second advantage humans retained was the fact that they discovered a vampires only weakness: their hearts. Destroy the heart with a blade and a vampire would die.  _ If _ a human managed to get close enough. Despite common belief vampires enjoyed a comfortable life during the day.

Despite the best efforts of the European monarchs and the Vatican, tens of thousands of humans perished. With the Holy Roman Empire taking the heaviest toll.

 

* * *

 

Royal Prince Dietrich Alexander, the second eldest brother, was feared throughout the entire vampire world. He was cold and ruthless with an arrogant personality, and the power to back it up. Despite his fearsome reputation his love and overprotectiveness for his younger siblings was unquestioned. Their safety and well-being was his priority.

“You boys are lagging behind,” the prince said. He turned around to check why they were lagging. His bright crimson eyes focused on them.

Eye color was one way for humans to be able to distinguish the blood suckers.

“Sorry, Brother, we are trying not to wake Daniel up,” said Prince Dieter, carrying the youngest of the brothers. The young vampire next to him was Prince Derek Alexander, both Dieter and Derek were twins, and extreme rarity for vampires. Probably the only twins in the entire vampire kingdom.

Derek asked, “how about we rest, Elder Brother?”

“No, we should continue. I want to get out of France as soon as possible,” Dietrich protested. He wanted to get back to Imperial soil, the ceasefire between the vampires and the HRE was more solid than that with France.

“It is not like you to sound worried, Dietrich,” Crown Prince Friedrich III Alexander, the eldest of the brothers, and the man the four siblings admire and respect. He had become their leader and mentor.

“I am not worried. I just hate this human country. The French king is nothing more than a puppet of Pope Alexander IV. He has influenced the worthless Louis XII to break the ceasefire with our father several times already.”

“Let us take a rest for a minute, Dietrich. I am not asking for much.”

“As you say, Elder Brother,” Dietrich conceded, he could never fight his older brother. Of all the young siblings he worshipped his brother the most. As the second oldest he was accustomed to seeing himself under his brother’s shadow.

They all sat down on the cool grass. Friedrich decided that Dieter should get a rest from carrying the little boy so he took him from his arms. Daniel nuzzled in his brother’s arms.

Dietrich did not relaxed, he was scouting the area around them. His thought were the same as last time, and the time before that: Friedrich was too nonchalant sometimes. Too trustful of humans. But not him, he was on guard all the time, Dietrich could not and would not trust humans.

“Dietrich, relax brother,” Friedrich insisted. He sometimes wondered if he should think of their security as much as Dietrich did, after all he was the oldest.

“Not until we are back in Imperial territory,” Dietrich replied. “And even then only a little.”

Derek looked at his brother, a question in his mind had been bothering him, but he felt it would make his brother uncomfortable, “Elder Brother Friedrich, how long do you think this ceasefire will last? The previous two were meant to last five years but only lasted one each.”

Friedrich sighed, the war, the damn war that has seen many of his kind lose their lives. He hated it. “I do not know, Derek. I wish it lasts for a long time. I am tired of this damn war. Of the fighting, of the dying,” the thing he was tired of the most was seeing the lives of his brothers put in danger.

Dietrich, on the other hand, was far from tired of it. He hated humans with a burning passion. He, like almost all vampires, saw humans as lesser creatures, unsophisticated and backwards, whose sole purpose should be of being cattle to the stronger, faster, more intelligent, immortal vampires. But he said nothing. Friedrich deserved to relax.

Little Daniel woke up, he yawned a good yawn, revealing his tiny extended fangs. “I am hungry.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Dietrich said. He kneeled in front of his baby brother and revealed his neck to let his brother feed. Young Purebloods fed from their own, like baby wolves feeding from their mother, it would stop eventually, when they became old enough to hunt, like wolves.

“Brothers, we have company,” Dieter said as he pointed at the distance.

Riding from the horizon were over a half dozen knights, riding their strong, swift steeds. Their steel plate armor shined strong and proud. The frontal knight carried with him a banner, a black cross and above it two crossed keys and black sword in the middle of them.

“Slayers!” Dietrich cursed.

The Vampire Slayers of the Vatican, the Pope’s holy enforcers and protectors of the Christian masses from the bloodsucking demons.

“Those are damn Il Sangue Spade knights.”

The elite of the elite amongst the Vatican’s slayers. Only a foolish and reckless vampire would dare fight them without any sort of support.

“We need to get out of here,” Friedrich advised as he held onto his little brother.

“There’s too few of them, just a scouting party. We can take them,” a reckless idea from young Dietrich. But he’s always overconfident regarding his powers.

“That is too reckless, Dietrich,” Friedrich did not felt the confidence of his brother. Most likely an age difference.

It was too late. The knights surrounded them, their mighty horses galloping slowly around them. The vampire brothers would have had no problem outrunning them, as even the fastest horses paled in comparison to a slow vampire.

“Look at what we got here five little demons.” Comandante Vittorio of the Blood Swords said as he pointed at them with his sword. An ardent Catholic and loyal soldier of the pope.

“What are the pope’s dogs doing in France? The ceasefire forbids the slayer knights from entering the territory of the nations involved,” what stupid that question. As if Dietrich didn’t know the Roman Catholic Church was hellbent on wiping every vampire from the face of the continent.

“His Holiness Pope Alexander IV does not acknowledge the cease. He does not accept any sort of agreement between Christians and you spawns of Lucifer.” The commander dismounted his horse. “He has threatened King Louis with excommunication and his kingdom with interdict if he does not break this ‘ceasefire’ abomination.”

Nothing angered a vampire more than being tied with Christianity’s devils. They had nothing to do with that. None of them believed in gods or devils, only themselves. Bloodsucking demons? Yes, they were that, but whatever Christianity had with devils was their problem.

“We have no quarrels with you or the Vatican,” Friedrich thought of a way to get out of such an unfavorable situation. But they were surrounded by well trained slayers, getting out without a fight was out of the question.

“Ha! Typical vampire lies. In the name of His Holiness, and our Lord and Savior, we shall purge you from this land. Kill them!” the commander ordered.

“Derek, Dieter, keep Daniel safe, Friedrich and I will take care of them.” Dietrich readied his claws for the fight. When compared to the sharp claws of a Pureblood-vampire a sword was no better than a spoon.

A mounted knight trusted his sword at the young vampire but he grabbed it, lifted him and tossed him from the horse. Dietrich used his foot to crush the knight’s throat.

The other knights dismounted their horses. Fighting on foot, with their swords and warhammers ready for close quarter fight, suited them better.

The knights swung their weapons at the enemy but their heavy and cumbersome armor, together with the superior agility of the young vampires, meant there were too many misses and no hits.

But a vampire’s pride forced them to fight head on, dodging a mortal’s attack meant giving the mortal the credit that the vampire feared being wounded.

Friedrich stopped the blow from the knights warhammer using his arm. The knight smirked as he struck the vampire but the vampire’s calm look revealed it had had little effect. A human, even with armor, would have had his bones crushed by the power of a warhammer. The skin and bones of a Pureblood-vampire were stronger than iron.

Friedrich pierced the knight’s steel cuirass with his claw. No armor was thick enough to protect a human from the claws of a vampire. Friedrich tore the heart out, killing the slayer in an instant. “Four more to go,” he said. He turned only to see his brother finishing two more slayer. “I guess two more then.”

The second in command swung his longsword to the side, Dietrich ducked, struck the knight under the chin with his knee, making the knight fall to the ground. Dietrich got on top of him, tore the bothersome cuirass using his inhuman strength, extended his sharp fangs and dug in deep into the knights throat. The knight felt his whole body burn, it was an excruciating death.

The superb Italian steel armor were of no true protection.

The wounded Vittorio was horrified as his soldier died such a dishonorable and unholy death.

Friedrich felt a pride only an older brother felt, his younger brother was so much stronger than him. He had taught him well.

“Elder Brother look out!” Dieter cried.

It was too late.

Friedrich looked down and saw the pointy end of a sword coming out from his chest. He had been caught off guard, too distracted to see Vittorio take revenge for his men. The heart, the only real weakness of a vampire. Only steel was strong enough to pierce it. Friedrich felt the cold metal under his skin, his heartbeat stopping, the taste of his own blood in his mouth.

“NO!” Dietrich moved with lightning speed. He pushed the commander away several meters. And caught his brother before the fell. “Friedrich… Friedrich!”

“Sheisse. I got distracted. You always warned me it would kill me,” Friedrich could no longer see his brother, his vision faded quickly.

Dietrich sat on a pool made from the blood of his brother, “Friedrich do not speak anymore. You will be fine. I can… I can… I can still save you.” Dietrich looked in every direction, trying to find a solution. Once a vampire’s heart was destroyed there was no saving them.

“It is not like you to cry, Dietrich.” They dying vampire said as he wiped his brother's tears. “Promise me you will take care of our brothers. That you will protect them at all cost.” Friedrich coughed blood, even talking had become a struggle. “You can do it. You are strong, stronger than I am, probably the strongest vampire, so please, end this bloody war. Only you can.”

Dietrich was heartbroken, but he held his tears. “I promise, Elder Brother.”

Commander Vittorio, wounded, used the opportunity to try to escape but he had injured his legs and could only limp away.

“Finish me Dietrich.”

“W-What?”

“Finish me. Drink my blood, brother, don’t let it go to waste.”

“I can’t do that–”

But Friedrich would have none of that, he grabbed the white-blond hair of his brother and pulled him down to his neck. “Just do your brother one last favor.”

Every instinct told him not to, it felt wrong. But the love he felt compelled him to give his brother one last act of kindness. Dietrich extended his fangs and bit his brother, he drunk and drunk liters of blood. Despite the bleeding he still had so much left. And it tasted so good–such horrible pleasure–he drank until he felt a surge of power flooding through his veins.

“I… love… you all…” Friedrich was motionless, he died with a smile on his face.

“Friedrich? Friedrich?! FRIEDRICH!” Dietrich shouted at the top of his lungs. He slammed his fists on the wet ground, cracking it open. Someone had to pay for his brother’s death. Not far from him was the first start.

Vittorio was not able to get far when he felt a pair of furious eyes on him. He might have killed one vampire but there were four left, and he was all alone, his comrades had fallen. He quickened the pace but no matter how fast he moved he wasn’t going any further. Vittorio looked down and saw his legs above the ground. He was floating.

Dietrich was the one responsible for that. He was using his hand to manipulate the body of the knight. The power to do such a feat meant one thing—a power rare amongst vampires—telekinesis

“Release me, you devil!” Vittorio’s felt his throat being squeezed by some sort of invisible force.

“You do not get to kill my family and run away, bastard.” Dietrich closed his hand, placing ever more force on the neck.

“What is Elder Brother Dietrich doing?” little Daniel asked.

Derek explained, “that power, it can’t be. Dietrich has the ability to move and control objects with his mind. It’s called Vampire Control. I have heard of it but I thought only trained vampires could do something like that.”

Dietrich had had enough, he crushed Vittorio’s neck and tossed him aside, like a used doll.

“Elder Brother, are you well?” Dieter asked, he was worried, it was rare to see him so furious, it was a frightening sight.

“No, I am not. How can I be when Friedrich died in my arms?” Dietrich’s countenance when from furious to sad, he was too hurt. “Let’s go back home. We need to give Friedrich a proper funeral rite.”

“We must tell Father.”

The five… the four brothers headed home, at maximum speed. Dietrich carried his brother all the way. Each step he took with the lifeless body of his beloved older brother served only to increase his hate for humans.

The crown prince, the eldest son of the vampire king, had been murdered in cold blood. Once the news reached the vampire world it would set it ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like vampires and if you like roleplaying then join my forum. It focuses around vampire politics, intrigues, and the craving of power. Come in and join: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Bloodlust-A-Vampire-RP/202701/


	2. Dietrich's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alexander Brothers mourned the loss of their oldest brother. But morning was not enough for Dietrich, now the oldest. If nobody did anything about Friedrich's death then he would do so. Now he would just need the support of his younger brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been more than half a year since I uploaded this story. Though not really popular I had decided to update it. Because it seems some people have taken quite a liking to it. So, here you guys have, the 2nd chapter! It is not a long chapter, but it should be enough to get things started. Since I will be updating it more regularly, please enjoy.

“What do you mean you are not going to do anything? He was your son!” Dietrich was outraged by the vampire king’s decision not to retaliate. “Your son and heir.”

“I am very well aware of what Friedrich was, Dietrich. The death of my primogeniture has left me heartbroken. Be it as it may, any sort of retaliation against the Vatican could start a war. One I do not intend to start due to such an affair. Sacrificing the lives of others for one is pointless.”

Sitting on his throne was the king of all vampire kind, the Pureblood-vampire King Friedrich II Alexander, Dietrich’s father. The man had been sitting on the throne as ruler for over five hundred years. With his deep blue eyes, pale white skin and blond hair, he looked no more than thirty years old.

Dietrich gasped in anger. “How can you describe the murder of Elder Brother as an ‘affair’? It was murder. Killed by the hand of the Vatican’s vampire slayers. You cannot call it an affair.”

“Your Highness, we mourn the loss of the crown prince with you and His Majesty, but we have a ceasefire with the human kingdoms.” Standing next to the king was an elder adviser, Counselor Herman Beringer. He was centuries older than the king, and has been serving as his right hand for many winters.

“That ceasefire was broken the moment we were attacked. There is no longer a ceasefire.”

“That is for the  _ king _ to decide, Prince Dietrich,” the adviser said, giving the prince a warning glare.

“Unless the House of Valois or that of Habsburg directly break the truce, then we shall continue to have peace, however fragile it may be,” so the king has said, so it shall be done.

The adviser cleared his throat. “If I may speak, as tragic as this news is, there is reason to celebrate. After all, Prince Dietrich is now your eldest son, your heir. We should prepare a celebration for his coronation as the new crown prince.”

“That is a most wonderful idea,” the king replied. “My son, I believe Friedrich would have been proud knowing you would earn the crown. We both know he felt the crown to be too heavy for him. But not to you. It is your duty to become what he could not, Dietrich.”

“That’s not what I want,” Dietrich’s eyes had become wet. They way his father was acting shocked him. How could his father be this callous regarding the death of his son? But it should not come at too much a surprise. That’s who he was, to his wife and children. While the king had ice in his veins the prince had a burning fire of hatred burning through them. “I hate you both,” he whispered as he walked away from the castle’s throne room.

* * *

Dietrich rested on his bed, hands behind the back of his head. He stared at the hard ceiling. The sight of his brother covered with his own blood refused to leave his mind. But that was far from his only thought. He looked at his hand, the hand that he used to kill Vittorio without ever laying a hand on him. A million questions popped into his mind. How was he able to do that? Had he always had that ability within him? Or was it a result of drinking Friedrich's blood?

“I can’t believe Friedrich is gone,” Dieter cried. “He didn’t deserve to die so soon.”

“Cursed humans. Those slayers should rot in hell for all eternity,” Derek said. “I hate them. All of them.”

“Mother has not talked to us either,” Dieter said. While their father did nothing about it, their mother had not left her bedroom ever since learning the news. It had devastated her. She was heartbroken.

“At least one of our parents is mourning him,” Derek said.

“I don’t understand why Father will not do something.”

“Because he’s an old fool.”

“What are we going to do about the death of Elder Brother Friedrich, Dietrich?” Dieter, one of the twins, asked.

“We should avenge him! We should kill all of those bastards that support vampire slayers,” Derek said, spewing venom with each word.

“We shouldn’t act rashly, Derek,” Dieter said. “We need to think this through. Vengeance won’t bring him back.”

“You are so spineless, Dieter,” Derek said. “That’s why you are the weakest of the two of us.”

“At least I think. Unlike you.”

“Enough!” Dietrich had had enough of his younger siblings arguing like children.

“Ja, Elder Brother Dietrich,” both twins said in unison.

“Friedrich will be avenged,” Dietrich said. “But not just by killing the slayers. That’s not going to be enough. I want something bigger.”

“What do you mean, Elder Brother?”

Dietrich smiled, revealing his long fangs in the process, “War, my brothers. I want nothing more than a war of extermination. The slaughter of all humans. Until the Rhine and the Elbe have become red with their selfish blood.”

“Elder Brother?” Dieter gulped as he heard his brother’s terrifying words.

“I will cover the streets of Paris with the corpses of those that have killed our kind!” he proclaimed.

Dieter asked, “And how are you planning on achieving that?”

“I know you are powerful, Elder Brother, but even you cannot take on humanity by yourself,” Derek followed up.

But Dietrich did not let his brothers’ doubts bother him, he smirked, “By playing the game they love so much. I will create my own army and declare war upon their wretched race.”

Both twins looked at each other, their looks were of shock and confusion. What had their older brother said? Build an army? War?

“Do you two doubt me?”

“Elder Brother what you say sounds mad! War against humanity… Is that even possible?”

“And how exactly are you planning on building this army?”

“There were many that loved and respected Friedrich,” Dietrich said. “I am sure they are feeling the same anger as us. I will use their emotions as my weapon.”

“You are going to exploit their emotions to turn them into soldiers?” Dieter said. “That is cruel.”

“Yeah, but it makes sense. It could work.” Derek always wanted to be seen as the tougher one of the twins.

“Whether it is cruel or kind is irrelevant. It will be the first step into building my army.” The only thing Dietrich hoped was that those that were close to his brother were feeling the same burning hatred and need for revenge as he did. Or at least close enough to be exploited.

“Do you… Do you want us to help you, Elder Brother?” Dieter asked with a timid tone.

“That is a stupid question, brother. Of course we are helping him,” Derek said.

“Derek, Dieter, listen to me, brothers, it is up to you to decide whether to be with me or not,” the eldest brother said. Dietrich walked toward Dieter and lifted his chin so his face could meet his eyes, “you know I would never force any of you to do something, right?”

“J-Ja, Elder Brother,” Dieter said.

“Gutt. Then that’s that.”

“But I will help you. For Friedrich I will kill as many as you want me to,” Derek proclaimed without hesitation.

“I’ll be heading towards Cologne,” Dietrich said.

“The city Friedrich was given to administer by Father?” Derek asked.

Many of his supporters either lived there or frequented there, it was an obvious place to start. “Ja. I will arrange a meeting there. I expect it to be full of supporters. But nothing is certain yet.”

Both brothers headed out while Dieter stood in silence. His mind full of doubts and questions. Was he being a coward for refusing to fight?

“I am proud of you Derek. I knew I could count on you little brother.”

Hearing Dietrich say those words of praise made Dieter snap out of his train of thoughts. He pushed all doubts to the side. The decision should have been clear from the very start. “Wait, Elder Brother, I’ve changed my mind and want to help. I cannot be the only one of use to stand by while you honor and avenge Friedrich. I want to fight at your side for him.”

Dietrich smiled a smile of triumph. He looked at Dieter, his smile never fading, “I am proud of you Dieter. I knew I could count on you little brother. Now, shall we go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like vampires and if you like roleplaying then join my forum. It focuses around vampire politics, intrigues, and the craving of power. Come in and join: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Bloodlust-A-Vampire-RP/202701/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love history so I couldn't pass the chance of making my own alternative history story. Please tell me what you think, leave a kudos, comments, reviews, questions, or how I can improve this story. It is all appreciated.


End file.
